Joining the Legion
Joining the Legion is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn is tasked with clearing Fort Hraggstad of bandits to join the Imperial Legion. Background In order to prove myself to Legate Rikke, I am to clear out the bandits living at Fort Hraggstad. Objectives #Clear out Fort Hraggstad #Report to Legate Rikke #Take the oath Walkthrough The Dragonborn can get the quest to join the Imperial Legion if they choose to follow Hadvar during "Unbound." Before entering Helgen Keep, the Dragonborn may choose to enter with either Ralof or Hadvar. If one chooses to follow Hadvar, the Dragonborn can receive the quest by speaking to Hadvar after escaping Helgen. If the player sided with Ralof instead, the quest can still be obtained by speaking to any Imperial soldier, such as the ones at the Imperial Camps, or a patrol along the roads. After arriving at Solitude, enter Castle Dour and speak to General Tullius. If Hadvar was followed out of Helgen, an option to let the General know Hadvar is alive is available. He will then direct the Dragonborn to his second-in-command, Legate Rikke, who is usually by the war table. She will then say that Fort Hraggstad, which has been taken over by bandits, must be cleared so she can send a detachment of Imperial Legionnaires to garrison the fort and secure the western approach to Solitude. Once the fort is clear, report back to Rikke, and then speak with General Tullius as to begin the oath. After the oath is taken, Tullius will direct the Dragonborn to the blacksmith Beirand to acquire either light, medium (a mix of light and heavy) or heavy armor. Journal Trivia *The Imperial Legion's test is harder than the Stormcloaks test, as the Dragonborn needs to kill dozens of bandits in a fortress while in the other only one Ice Wraith is needed to be killed. *By completing this quest, "Joining the Stormcloaks" is automatically failed. **However, the Stormcloaks may still be joined, but the Jagged Crown must be given to Ulfric Stormcloak instead of General Tullius during the quest "The Jagged Crown." *If one enters the castle wearing full Stormcloak Armor, Tullius and his guards will have alternate dialogue. This can sometimes cause them to turn hostile if any guards or Imperial troops have been killed within the past three days. *If one speaks to General Tullius after getting the order to meet Rikke near Korvanjund, Tullius will say "I believe the legate gave you an order. Why are you still standing here flapping your jaw? Move out!" *If the Dark Brotherhood questline has been completed prior to joining the Legion, the oath has no mention of the Emperor's name. Bugs * Sometimes, the quest target for the fort does not appear. The only solution found is to use the console command setstage CW01A 100. *Stealing from the armory in the castle may lead to a glitch where everyone can see the Dragonborn, even if they are hidden. This can prove to be problematic, as General Tullius is essential. *If one has already cleared out Fort Hraggstad before starting this quest, upon arrival at the fort, there may not be any directional arrows to the objectives. To fix this, simply enter the main door to the fort. If this does not work, kill everyone on the inside, including members in the prison. * Using fast travel back to Solitude may send the Dragonborn back to a last save. * Occasionally, during this quest the map icon for Fort Hraggstad will not be marked as cleared, even if everyone in the fort has been killed. This will prevent the Dragonborn from continuing the Civil War quest line, unless one decides to join the Stormcloaks instead. * If the Dragonborn has not completed this quest by the time they have reached the "Season Unending" main quest line, then General Tullius cannot be spoken to, because he still thinks that Legate Rikke's request is outstanding. There is no known way to get around this, except to actually complete the quest and going back to Solitude and then asking General Tullius to go to the peace talks, or joining the Stormcloaks instead, which fails the quest. *If the Fort is attacked while the Dragonborn has a follower in service, Legate Rikke may attack them upon returning to Solitude. Achievements |trophy = }} de:Ein neuer Rekrut es:Unirse a la legión ru:Вступление в Легион Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests